


Undertow

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [80]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Jossed, M/M, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out about one of Phil's secret fantasies, and makes it come true. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Tentacles

Clint was in the Stark Tower common room trying to watch TV when a bickering argument broke out between Cap and Tony about... well, Clint wasn't even sure what it was about except that it seemed to have something to do with cell phones and manners and beyond that he wasn't interested and wasn't listening. He knew from experience that the bickering might well go on for some time, so he asked JARVIS to remember where he was in his episode of Dog Cops and left. Besides, Phil might be back from his meeting at SHIELD by now, and they could have dinner. Or sex. 

Walking into the living room, he found Phil on the sofa, with his laptop open on the coffee table. Clint wasn't trying to be particularly stealthy, but Phil must have been pretty absorbed in whatever he was doing, because Clint made it halfway across the room before Phil started and snapped the laptop shut. 

"Super-secret SHIELD stuff, or porn?" Clint teased, hopping over the back of the couch to land next to Phil. Phil's ears turned red.

"Porn? Really? Any good? Can I see?" Clint made a half-assed grab for the laptop, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to get it out of Phil's hands, and really, he was only teasing. But Phil went from red ears to a full-face blush.

"OK, Phil, I haven't seen you blush that hard since you had to explain the Sex Pollen paperwork to Cap."

"It's nothing."

"And I fully respect your privacy, and your right to look at hot porn without sharing it with me," Clint said, and got up off the sofa. 

" It's... not your thing. You... you wouldn't be interested." stammered Phil, still bright red in the face.

"But you would? Phil, have you been holding out on me? Have you got a secret fetish that you haven't told me about? After all this time?" Clint didn't think it was possible for Phil's face to get any redder, but it did.

"It's... it's silly." Clint sat back down next to Phil.

"I promise I won't laugh."

Phil took a deep breath, opened the laptop, and swiveled it so that Clint could see the screen.

"Tentacles?" Clint's voice definitely didn't squeak.

"It's...ah..."

"Phil, tentacles?"

"I... I can explain."

"OK," said Clint, slowly, tilting his head sideways a little to try to take in the image on the screen properly. "Explain." 

"When I was in the army, guys would sometimes sneak porn in. Magazines, videotapes, you know. And one day a guy got this tape from a buddy, so we all gathered around in the rec room to watch it. It was Hentai. It was pretty low quality and everyone was kinda laughing and joking the way they do at bad porn. There was a Japanese school girl, and a monster with tentacles, and it wrapped her arms and legs up in its tentacles and it... well it had sex with her. The movie was in Japanese and there weren't any subtitles, and we didn't know if she was yelling "more please" or "no, stop," though I guess it's a pretty safe bet it was the latter, considering. But at the time it was just a dumb bad porn movie. And then the scene changed or the camera angle changed or something, and you could see her from behind, writhing in the tentacles that were holding her arms and legs and with a big tentacle shoved up her ass and pumping in and out..." 

"And, well, you know how I feel about bondage, and it was in her ass, and well, I got kind of turned on. And the guy next to me noticed, and started ribbing me about it, asking if they should pause the movie so that I could go rub one off. I joked back, but inside I felt relieved, because if the guys thought I was getting off on this movie with a girl in it then they'd never suspect, you know... You've got to understand that I was 26 and it was the first porn I'd seen in about a year that did anything for me... everything else the guys snuck in was full of big bouncing boobs..."

"So of course that night in my bunk, all I could see was the girl's arms straining against the tentacles, and the one in her ass, and it took all of three seconds to start imagining myself on her place..."

Phil sighed. 

"So, yeah, since then I've always kinda had a tentacle thing."

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah, OK. What else do you want me to say, Phil? You've got a tentacle kink. OK."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? It's no weirder than anything else we get up to. It's not dangerous. I don't feel threatened or inadequate, so no, it doesn’t bother me. Knock yourself out."

"I... thanks."

Clint kissed him on the cheek and bounced up off the sofa.

"I'm gonna go start dinner. Chicken with pasta OK with you?"

"Yeah. Fine. Fine, thanks."

~~~~~~

It had taken weeks of research and preparation, though the preparation hadn't been as difficult as he expected. It was amazing what you could buy, or order custom-made, on the Internet these days. 

The research had been... eye-opening. Tentacle porn was, apparently, huge. Hence the being able to buy some very surprising items online. Clint still didn't understand why so many of the male-themed pictures and films featured guys with cat ears, but he'd never really understood the Japanese...

He'd enlisted JARVIS' help to keep all his preparations a secret from Phil, explaining carefully that it was a surprise, one that he was sure Phil would like. JARVIS had been surprisingly helpful, even making the occasional polite, careful suggestion of something that would add to the ambiance of what Clint was planning.

What Clint was planning, of course, was a tentacle scene for Phil. And with any luck tonight was the night...

They had just finished supper and Phil had cleared the table and was starting on the dishes. Clint came up behind him and put his arms around Phil's waist.

"Leave those for a minute, will you, love?"

"OK." Phil didn't need all that much encouragement to leave the dishes for later, not when Clint clearly had other plans, what with being plastered up against his back and kissing his neck softly. Phil twisted around in Clint's arms so that they were face to face and kissed him.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

Phil's face split into a grin. 'Do you trust me?' meant a few different things between them, but in this context, it very clearly meant, 'I've got a scene planned, are you up for it?

"You know I do. Completely."

"Good. Go get undressed, do whatever you need to do, and meet me at the door to the gym." Phil's eyebrows went up at that, but they had used the gym on their floor for play a few times. The weight benches, pommel horse, and various other equipment came in handy occasionally.

Clint went to the bedroom and changed into comfortable old worn jeans and a tight t-shirt. He peeled off his socks and padded barefoot through their suite; he had one last preparation to make before Phil appeared. He went to the kitchen and filled two large plastic bowls with ice from the ice-maker in the door of the freezer, and took them to the gym. He slipped in and put them on a table he'd set up, and set two other, slightly smaller bowls that were already on the table into the big bowls of ice. He glanced around, checking everything one last time, then picked something up off the table and stuck it into his back pocket.

He stepped out, closed the door behind himself, and leaned on the wall, waiting for Phil. He grinned as Phil came towards him down the hall, unselfconsciously naked. Phil stopped in front of him and Clint couldn't help but put his hands on his lover's body, running them down his ribs, across his abs, around his waist and down to his ass. Phil rubbed up against him and kissed him, being naked when Clint was still fully clothed was already starting to excite him.

Clint gently pushed him back and took a blindfold out of his back pocket.

"You don't have to, of course, but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it a lot more if you wear this." When Phil paused for a minute, considering, Clint added, "JARVIS knows all about everything I've planned, if that makes you feel better about it."

Phil smiled. "I trust you. Go ahead."

It was an expensive, well-made blindfold, so once it was on Phil couldn't see a thing, not even light leaking in through the edges.

"OK?"

"Yes."

"I'm pretty confident you're going to like everything, but tell me to stop or use your safeword if you need to."

"Don't worry, love, I will."

"OK. We're starting now JARVIS."

"Yes, sir."

Clint opened the door to the gym and led Phil over to where he had set everything up. 

Phil felt the texture of the floor change under his bare feet and could tell from that and the sound that he was stepping onto a tarp. Clint stopped, positioned him and then moved in close.

"You OK?"

"Yes, fine."

"OK, I'm going to restrain you now. Wrists and ankles. OK?"

"Sure." Phil's dick twitched a little just at the idea. 

Clint smiled and dropped a kiss on Phil's collarbone before crouching down. Stringing rope from the ceiling of the gym had been easy, deciding how to restrain Phil's legs had been a little more complicated, but he had decided in the end that a couple of 100-pound weights would do the job pretty well. Phil's favourite set of cuffs were already waiting, and as he buckled the first one around Phil's left ankle he could feel Phil relaxing from the familiar touch. Two linked carabineers went from the cuff to the weight on the floor by Phil's foot. Clint moved over and tapped the inside of Phil's left foot.

"Slide over a bit for me."

Phil moved his foot and Clint attached the second cuff to Phil's ankle and then to the weight. Phil could probably move 100 pounds with his leg if he really needed to, but this scene was more about the psychology of what was happening than physical restraint. The fact that Phil felt tied up was plenty for Clint's purposes.

Clint picked up Phil's left hand and kissed the palm once, softly, before buckling on a cuff. Then he grabbed a piece of rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He threaded it through the D-ring on the cuff and pulled, drawing Phil's arm up and out to the side. 

"That OK?" Clint asked when Phil's arm was stretched out wide.

"It's fine."

Clint tied off the rope and then kissed him, putting his arms around Phil's waist and probing deep with his tongue. Phil put his free arm around Clint and rubbed against him again. Clint let him, smiling at the fact that Phil was already half-hard. He ran his hand down Phil's right arm to his wrist and pulled it firmly away, wrapping the last soft leather cuff around it and buckling it, then grabbing the second rope and tying it up.

"OK?" Clint asked, his lips near Phil's ear.

"Yes. It's good." Phil was already a little breathless, just from being naked and blindfolded and restrained and knowing that Clint had something planned.

"I'll always be right here. Even if you can't hear me or feel me, I promise you I'll always be right here. I'm not going to talk very much, so if I want to check that you're OK, I'm going to do this." Clint slipped his left hand into Phil's right and laced their fingers together, then squeezed. "I want you to squeeze back to let me know you're OK." Phil squeezed back.

"Got it."

"If there's something you don't like, or if you need things to slow down, you tell me, or use 'yellow' OK?"

"I will."

"Good. JARVIS, Phase 1 please." Clint didn't miss Phil's little grin. It wasn't his fault that planning a good scene was sometimes scarily similar to planning a mission...

Sound started to come from the ubiquitous ceiling speakers. It was a wash of waves on shore, not entirely soothing and gentle, but a little rough, as if the tide was coming in on a steep rocky shore rather than a smooth, flat beach. Clint picked two things up off the nearby table. One was their smallest, thinnest butt plug, and the other was one of Clint's new acquisitions: a large, oddly contoured dildo. He dipped the butt plug into one of the bowls and placed the dildo in the other. He left it there while he started drawing wavy, meandering lines down the side of Phil's neck with the tip of the butt plug. It left a wet, slimy cold trail of the thin lube that Clint had dipped it in. Phil shivered a little as Clint traced around the front of his throat and up along his collarbone with it, and then stopped, and silently dipped it into the bowl again. 

This time he also took out the large, tentacle-shaped dildo. It had been soaking in a bowl of cold salt water. He trailed the butt plug down Phil's chest, stopping to circle a nipple, and at the same time nudged his jaw with the cold wet tentacle dildo. Phil turned his head towards it a fraction, and Clint smiled. He moved it closer to Phil's mouth, just brushing Phil's lips with the tip. Phil shivered again, and as Clint trailed the slimy butt plug down Phil's stomach, he pressed the tip of the tentacle dildo against Phil's mouth. Phil opened. Tasted. Moaned a little. Clint fed him the dildo and Phil sucked it into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and tracing the contours of the moulded suction cups with his tongue. 

'Kissing' Phil with the tentacle dildo was far more erotic than Clint had expected. Watching as Phil's tongue chased it and caressed it, and then pushing it into Phil's mouth, claiming it, watching Phil take the intrusion... Clint shifted in his jeans as he got a little hard himself. He withdrew the toy and stepped back to the table, enjoying Phil's small whimper as he moved it away. He dipped it in the salt water again and put down the butt plug, picking up and pulling on a glove that had moulded suction cups on the palm and 'fingers'. He swiped it through the thin, cold lube and Phil jumped a little when he laid two of the 'fingers' against the side of his ribs. Clint splayed the finger tentacles out and used them to 'crawl' up Phil's chest, dragging across one nipple and then continuing up to Phil's throat and the back of his neck.

Clint put his other hand in Phil's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. He got a solid squeeze back and smiled, but didn't say anything. He wanted the experience to be as real as possible for Phil, and that meant not reminding him more than necessary that Clint was pulling the strings. Clint moved briefly back to the table to pick up the tentacle dildo again and swipe the glove he was wearing through the lube once more. He fed the dildo to Phil, enjoying watching him tongue and suck it, and this time the gloved hand moved south, down to Phil's waist, then inner thigh, then playing with his sensitive balls. 

Clint got his first full-throated moan out of Phil for that, as he played the small rubber suction cups on his gloved fingers back and forth across Phil's balls. Clint gently fucked Phil's mouth with the dildo and teased his balls and hard dick with the tentacle glove. He could tell from Phil's posture and the small noises that he was making around the dildo that it was working for him. Clint was glad. His worst case scenario had been that Phil wouldn't be able to abandon himself to the scene, and that it would turn out awkward and silly instead of erotic and fun. Clint withdrew the dildo from Phil's mouth and stepped back again. 

This time he picked up something large and heavy from under the table. It was one of the items he'd ordered custom-made. It was a large rubber tentacle with a bendy metal inner core so that it could be 'posed'. Clint scooped up a handful of the cold, thin lube he'd been using and coated the tentacle with it. Standing near Phil's shoulder, he drew the tip of it along the inside of Phil's wrist, dragging the moulded rubber suction cups across the sensitive skin, up Phil's arm and all the way to his armpit. He carefully wrapped the bendy tentacle around Phil's arm, clipping the back end to the D-ring of Phil's cuff and positioning the tip so that it curled around Phil's armpit, across the back of his shoulder and just touched his collarbone.

Phil was breathing heavily, and Clint wiped his hands carefully on a towel, trying to get all the lube off them. He slipped his hand into Phil's, and got an enthusiastic squeeze right away. Clint smiled. He wanted to lean in and kiss his lover, but that might break the spell. He slid his hand out of Phil's and made a "thumbs up" gesture, a signal to JARVIS to gradually change the soundtrack from waves crashing on the shore to an ambient underwater recording. 

Clint pulled the tentacle glove back on his left hand this time, ignoring the thumb, and swiped it through the bowl and lube. He also grabbed another item from the table. This time he used the glove to play with the left side of Phil's neck, and his nipple, and drew a trail down his abs, and then back up. He drew a line up the side of Phil's ribs to his armpit, spreading the last of the 'slime' on the glove on the soft flesh between his armpit and his chest. Clint pressed the open end of the small silicon cup to the spot he'd slicked up, letting Phil feel the round rubber ring against his flesh. Clint drew it back an inch and squeezed the sides together then applied it to Phil's skin. The powerful suction drew a small mound of Phil's skin up. Phil gasped and moaned. 

Clint hadn't been able to experiment very much with the silicon cupping set he'd bought, because it tended to leave very distinctive round bruises. He'd played with them enough on his own inner thighs however to learn how to put them on properly, and how much suction they drew, which depended on how large they were and how much he squeezed before applying one. He'd gone for medium size and medium squeeze for this first one, to gauge Phil's reaction. Clint kept touching Phil's side with the tentacle glove, but wiped his other hand clean on his jeans and slipped his fingers through Phil's, squeezing in query. He got a firm squeeze back, along with a hitching breath. 

The cups hurt a little, but the overwhelming sensation was the powerful suction they created. Clint knew Phil wasn't into pain, but he thought that under the circumstances the suction cups would add an intensity to the scene that Phil would enjoy. So far, he seemed to be right, but he would wait a minute before adding the next one, and then check again to make sure Phil was enjoying the sensation. 

In the meantime he took the second large, heavy, bendy tentacle out from under the table, slicked it up, and wrapped it around Phil's other arm. Clint watched as Phil flexed his arms in the restraints, not trying to free himself, but enjoying the feel of the heavy, rubbery tentacles wrapped around his arms. Phil's face was flushed, his breathing was fast, and his dick was hard and leaking. Clint grinned. He was doing good.

Clint grabbed the tentacle dildo and soaked it in the cold salt water again, and also another silicon cup. He dipped the open end in the cold thin lube and shook off the excess. Clint fed the dildo to Phil again, and while he enthusiastically sucked on it, Clint put the suction cup against his skin, and waited. Phil moaned. Clint lifted the cup, squeezed it, and placed it, watching as Phil's skin was sucked up into it. Phil moaned again around the dildo in his mouth. Clint slipped it out, going back to the table for the tentacle glove and another cup. He fondled Phil's dick and balls with the tentacle glove while he applied another cup, this time to Phil's chest, high up on his pectoral muscle. Phil hissed a "Yesss..." out through his teeth as the suction engaged. 

Clint stepped to check in again with Phil via the hand squeeze and Phil's fingers were grabbing his and squeezing hard almost before he slipped his hand into Phil's. Clint had to keep from chuckling aloud. Clint spent the next few minutes teasing Phil's skin with the tentacle glove and putting a cup on the other side of his chest. Then Clint picked up a smaller one, lubed it, and put it over Phil's right nipple. As he had with each one so far, he touched the lubed rim of the cup to Phil's skin first, to let him know what was coming and where. This time he waited a beat. Phil's nipples weren't anywhere near as sensitive as his own, but the pull of the suction cup, even the smaller one, was an intense sensation. He wanted to be sure Phil was OK with it before proceeding. Clint got another hissed "yes" and so squeezed the sides of the cup and applied it. Phil moaned long and loud, and Clint wanted nothing more than to plunder his mouth. He contented himself with switching back to fucking Phil's mouth with the tentacle dildo while he applied a cup to Phil's other nipple. 

Phil moaned again and thrust with his hips, his hard leaking dick meeting nothing but air. Clint grinned. Having Phil this far gone was something he didn't usually manage without a couple of hundred feet of rope. Then again, this was one of Phil's longtime fantasies, and Clint was very pleased with himself for what he'd accomplished. Clint decided to take pity on Phil's cock and stepped back to the table to pick up the glove again. He pulled it on and drew the 'fingers' between Phil's legs, teasing his balls and trailing slowly up his shaft. The light touches wouldn't be enough to get Phil off, he needed a firm hand for that, so Clint knew he was driving his lover crazy even before Phil started to moan,

"Please... fuck, please."

Clint wasn't sure what he was begging for, whether it was more pressure, release, or something else, but he glanced over to the table that held his supplies and had an idea. The cupping set he had bought had come with some very small cups that the instructions said were intended for use on the face. If they were gentle enough for your face... surely... Clint stepped over to the table and picked one up. Phil's dick was already slick with lube. He reached up to the back of Phil's neck with the tentacle glove and stroked gently for a minute, and then put the small cup gently against the base of Phil's hard dick. 

"Yes, yes, yes, please, yes, please," Phil babbled almost incoherently, the words tripping over each other and Phil thrusting his hips forward to push his dick harder to the cup where Clint held it. Clint squeezed the cup to expel the air and placed it carefully. Phil's mouth formed a small round 'Oh' and then he sighed and moaned. Clint wiped his hand and slid it into Phil's, squeezing gently. After a second, he got a squeeze back. Clint was a little worried. He squeezed again and this time got a firm squeeze back right away. 

Clint let his hand with the tentacle glove meander a long trail down Phil's back to his butt, and started to fondle and squeeze, letting one 'tentacle' drift into the crack. He was just teasing Phil. He needed a different toy and a lot more lube to go any further, but Phil was moaning and gasping and pushing back onto his hand, squirming in the restraints and trying to push his butt back further into Clint's hand, chasing more. Clint moved away again and this time got a pained whine of frustration, and Phil started to fuck the air with his hips and moan,

"More please, fuck, more, please more."

Clint wondered about putting a second cup on Phil's dick. He picked up another small one and dipped it in the lube. He also dipped the tentacle dildo back into the cold salty water. Clint stood in front of Phil. He drew a line up Phil's chest with the dildo, circling the suction cups around his nipples before trailing up his throat, around his jaw, and into his mouth. Clint only let him have the tip to suck, though, because he wanted Phil to be able to speak when he put the second cup against his dick. Phil's reaction when he did was to thrust forward and moan,

"Please."

Clint squeezed and applied the cup and then let Phil fellate the dildo for a bit before dragging it out of his mouth, back along his jaw, and down his back. Phil started to shake as the dildo slid into the crack of his ass. 

"God yes please fuck me please fuck me yes fuck me please."

Clint worked the dildo very gently for a couple of minutes, well aware that there wasn't enough lube on it to do more that tease Phil's hole with the tip. He stepped away again, and almost expected Phil to start swearing, but instead Phil kind of slumped, letting the ropes take some of his weight. Clint dropped the tentacle dildo in the lube and pulled on the glove again. He reached out with his other hand to lace his fingers into Phil's and immediately got a strong squeeze. Phil was fine.

Clint made sure the dildo was well-coated with lube and stepped back. He wasn't going to be as gentle this time, and Phil shook a little again as he worked the dildo between his cheeks and started to probe his ass with it. Clint was careful, it was a very wide toy and he didn't know how much of it Phil would be able to take. The texture of the moulded suction-cups needed to be taken into account as well - the toy wouldn't simply slide in and out the way a regular dildo did, but each separate 'sucker' would stretch Phil's hole. 

As Clint pressed the toy in, however, Phil made it very clear that he was loving every bump as it stretched him by moaning loudly and trying to shift back for more. Clint glanced down and was surprised to see that Phil had taken almost half the dildo, and the sight of his ass stretching around the moulded suction cups was something else. 

"Please, I need... I need to come, please..." Phil's voice sounded broken as he begged, and Clint wasn't going to deny him. He wrapped his gloved hand around the top half of Phil's dick, careful not to jostle the suction cups, and started to stroke. 

Phil stilled under his touch, shivering and moaning as Clint fucked his ass with the dildo and stroked his dick with the tentacle glove. It was hard to get the kind of good, tight grip that Clint knew Phil liked with the glove, and Clint wondered if it was going to be enough or if Phil was painfully frustrated.

Phil answered the question himself a moment later by moaning,

"I'm so close, please, so close..."

Clint tried to press in just a little deeper with the dildo, squeeze just a little harder with the glove, and then he had an idea. He bent his head and took the suction cup on Phil's left nipple in his teeth. Biting down to release the suction, he pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. Phil's nipple was swollen and bright red. He wasn't usually sensitive, but Clint was pretty sure... He touched the tip of his tongue lightly to Phil's nipple and Phil threw his head back and moaned as he started to come in long, shuddering spurts. Clint fucked him through it gently with the dildo and the glove, backing off as soon as Phil's face twitched from over-sensitivity. Clint carefully withdrew the dildo and dropped it. He stripped off the glove. He carefully squeezed and removed the two small suction cups on the base of Phil's dick, and then the one on his right nipple and the ones on his chest. He dropped everything on the floor and let it lie; he would clean up later. 

Phil was still gasping for breath, sagging in the restraints when Clint reached up and unwound one of the large bendy tentacles around his arm, then the other. Once that was done he stepped up close and spoke for the first time.

"Phil, how're you doing, you OK?"

"Wunnerful," Phil slurred, and Clint grinned to himself. It wasn't often that he was able to reduce Phil to near-incoherence. 

"OK, I'm going to untie you now. Feet first, and then arms, OK?"

"Fine."

Clint knelt down and quickly unbuckled the cuffs from Phil's ankles, leaving them on the floor. Then he reached up and undid one arm. 

"Put your arm around me, you'll probably be a little wobbly, so hold on if you need to, OK?"

"Yes." Phil wrapped his free arm around Clint's shoulder. Clint unbuckled the second cuff, ready to catch Phil and support most of his weight if he needed to, but Phil was mostly steady on his feet. 

"OK, just a few steps this way, and then we can sit down, OK?"

"Fine." Clint could tell that Phil was still a little spacey, but that wasn't surprising, and he didn't think it was anything to worry about.

Clint walked them six paces back to the wall of the gym where he had placed a soft mat and prepared a nest of blankets and pillows. He eased them both down and pulled a blanket around Phil's shoulders.

"Lights to 20% please JARVIS," he said.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now, OK?"

"Yes please."

Clint slipped the blindfold off and watched Phil's eyes blink and adjust to the dim light after total darkness.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Great. Great. Thank you, Clint, that was amazing." Phil leaned forward to kiss him softly and Clint smiled, Phil tasted of salt. 

"Good, I'm glad." Phil slumped against his chest and worked his fingers under Clint's t-shirt.

"Want me to get rid of that?"

"Hmmm, yes please. You're nice and warm."

"Are you cold? JARVIS, raise the temperature by 5 degrees, please."

Clint stripped his t-shirt off and pulled Phil in to his chest, then tucked the blanket around both of them.

"How's that?"

"Perfect. Just perfect. I love you Clint."

"I love you too Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
